


Sordid Library Porn

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Does pretty much exactly what it says on the tin.





	Sordid Library Porn

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants warnings about this fic, read the end notes. Note: spoilers.

There were so many reasons why he shouldn't be doing this that Giles had lost count. It was the middle of the day; anyone might walk in, either in search of a book or because their curiosity was piqued by the moan he'd just elicited from Xander and hadn't quite been in time to stifle with his own mouth. Anyone could see the librarian backing one of the students against a bookcase, Xander's hands gripping the edge of a shelf, his knuckles bloodless from the effort of not just pushing forward into Giles' hand when Giles reached for the button of his jeans. 

Anyone could see them--though he had to admit that it was unlikely--and that was certainly the explanation for why, when Xander had followed him into the stacks, he'd only made the faintest of token protest, his pulse speeding up when Xander suggested, blushing slightly and not quite looking him in the eye, that they not lock themselves in the office this time. He didn't know if Xander had guessed, somehow--perhaps from one of the times he'd been caught kissing Jenny in an empty classroom--that he hadn't managed to entirely tame his exhibitionist streak, or if it had simply been coincidence. Either way, he hadn't been able to make himself say no. 

Giles leaned in to kiss Xander again while he tugged down the zipper of Xander's jeans, slipping his hand underneath denim and cotton to wrap his fingers around Xander's cock. Xander was hard already, youthful hormones obviously in overload--and there was another reason why this shouldn't be happening. He was more than twice Xander's age, and he should have had the common sense not to let this ever come to pass, no matter what the temptation. 

Common sense had nothing to do with this, he knew; not when Xander whimpered softly as Giles dragged his thumb slowly over the head of his cock, and Giles looked up to see him biting his lip to silence himself. He kept watching Xander's face as he stroked him, letting Xander's reactions guide his hand's movements. A few fast, hard strokes, and Xander kissed him again to cut off another groan. 

"I was thinking about this all through math class. And English. Oh yeah, and history," Xander confessed, breathing rapidly; then, as Giles opened his mouth to speak, he added, "and can we wait a little while before I get the lecture?" He rocked his hips forward, thrusting into Giles' hand, just in case Giles had missed the point. 

Giles hadn't, and he'd no plans of stopping, not while Xander was flushed and breathless, looking up at Giles with need written plainly in his expression. Not while he was busy collecting experimental data: where, and how hard, and how fast to touch Xander to get him to tilt his head back as he gave into the pleasure--and every vampire in Sunnydale should have been after Xander at the sight of his throat, smooth and pale, rippling a bit as Xander swallowed hard instead of crying out. 

"Please," Xander gasped, and Giles nodded, brushing sweat-dampened hair back from Xander's brow and pressing a quick kiss on Xander's temple. He really hadn't been making Xander wait all that long, but if he'd been serious about spending his entire morning contemplating it.... and it wasn't as though they couldn't finish this tonight, when they'd have--not all the time they could want, but more than this. 

Xander lasted longer than he expected, but still, it only took a moment or two before Xander pulled him down into a kiss. Giles kissed him back hard; there would be time for leisurely kisses later, as well, and now Xander was thrusting into his hand, kissing him even more fiercely as he came. 

So many reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, Giles thought as Xander slumped against his shoulder while he got his breath, and only one reason why they should--but the one reason seemed to be enough, for the moment.

Once Xander had recovered, he stepped away from Giles, letting Giles get a handkerchief from his pocket and clean his fingers off. When he finished, however, he saw that Xander had turned away from him, leaning against the bookcase with his head resting on his forearm, and Giles worried for a moment when he saw his shoulders shaking. 

"Xander?" Had he started regretting that they'd done this? Giles couldn't blame him for having doubts, after all, though he hoped that wasn't the case.

Xander lifted his head a little, although he didn't turn around, and Giles realized in relief that he'd been laughing. 

"What on earth is so funny?"

"You." Now Xander turned around, still laughing. "And your sordid library-porn fantasies."

"They aren't--"

"They _are_ ," Xander said smugly. "Seducing innocent young boys among the books? Definitely sordid, Rupert."

"You admitted you'd thought about it as well."

"I was eighteen. I think the only person I _didn't_ think about ever having sex with was Principal Snyder."

Giles shook his head. "If you think it's so sordid, next time you don't have to--"

"I said it was sordid. I never said I didn't like it." Xander grinned. "Besides, next time is _my_ turn. Did I ever tell you about the one where I'm Indiana Jones, and I have to save you from--"

"Surprise me," Giles murmured, smiling back before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A word on warnings: Despite what it looks like when you start reading, _no archive warnings apply to this story_ , and that's made clear at the end. 
> 
> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
